Star Fox Chronicles Act One: Trouble on Sauria
by Jason McCloud
Summary: This story takes place after the Apariod Invasion, people thought the Sharp Claw were wiped up but they were wrong. There were really in hiding. Main question is, how did General Scales get back up and running?
1. prologue

Prologue

"Goodbye," a little girl voice said.

"What? Come on! I leave in an hour! We should spend it together," I said. She appeared the same height as I was, so I guessed were both the same age.

"I know but, you're moving to a different planet and not a different town," the girl said.

"So, who cares? At least I can see you now and not help with the packing," I said, the vision kept fuzzing and staticing like a broken T.V.

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you, too," I said and hugged her, "I want you to have something, I won't need it anymore." I gave her a necklace with a gold key on it.

"No, I want you to keep it. So you never forget me or this place and where you came," she said and gave the key necklace back. And all the static and fuzz ended the scene.

I was in a bed with red silk sheets and blankets. My head ached of head compression; I looked down and noticed an empty bowl and spoon.

"Mom, can I get more soup," I called out for her.

"Why, of course you can. Here," she poured me more soup. Her face was blurry to the point where I couldn't see her," is that enough? I know how much you like my soup."

I chuckled and said," mom, what's dad doing."

She seemed upset but said with I kind voice," daddy made some…mistakes and won't be back for a while."

"How long's a 'while,'" I asked.

"Dear, I don't know. But we're going to have to leave town for your dad and his…job," she said.

"O.K. mommy," I said and yawned," Goodnight."

"Good night, dear."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Night, Jason," she whispered, plugged in a Star Fox night light, turned off the lights and closed my door.

The last part of this memory, I was lying down in what I though was a tent. I had a migraine and my whole vision was blurry. I stared out the front door which was open. I saw my dad, I figured, walk away from my mom, I could tell it was her from the last memory. I could only hear parts of what they were saying. "Honey…Love…..What….I…Can't do this…..or…. Without…..any…." a male voice said, I assumed it was my dad.

"No…don't let him get…or Jason,"

"…I won't…look…..middle….DUCK!" My dad said and pushed my mom down as I heard him scream in pain and fall to the floor. "Mom….dad…," I said dazed. I saw my mom run to me, picked me up and take off running with me in her arms.

She hid me in bushes while I was wrapped up in green blankets for camouflage. "Mom….what's going on," I asked her. "Don't worry about it dear," she tried to make her voice calm but I can hear the hurt and pain inside," go to sleep and you'll be fine."

"But I-"

"Here, drink this. It'll help you relax and go to sleep. I drank an orange liquid and the effect hit immediately. I slowly started to fall asleep, and I tried to fight it; but failed. The last thing I saw before it ended was her running away but didn't get very far, she was shot down in front of me…


	2. chapter 1

"Jason! Hey! Wake up! There are Sharp Claw outside," Tricky yelled in my ears.

"Oh crap! When did they get here?"

"About five minutes ago! You have to hurry!"

I got up and rushed outside. I got out my dagger I hid in a corner. I scanned the area, & found three Sharp Claw near the entrance of the store, one circling a path near the wall and another coming in ThornTail Hollow.

"Ugh, there's too many! Got to think this through," I told myself.

I had no idea four sharp claw wasn't that many now. But at the time it was like an army. I was thirteen years old at the time, a German Sheppard with fancy clothes fit for a knight. Yes, I was young, but I fought well… not compared to how I fight now.

I crouched behind the one near the palace and followed him for three steps, then back stabbed him. I ran over to the other single Sharp Claw and hid in a tree. I got him when I jumped down. The other two saw and called for reinforcements. I threw my dagger at one and killed him. Big mistake. That is my only dagger so what I did, I made one chase me and when the others came, I created what's called "rape train". A rape train is when you have a line of people chasing you and if you get caught it could potentially kill you.

Anyway, I ran around the whole village before getting my dagger back. There were six left and I stabbed one with my dagger and got hit by him at the same time. I fell, staggered, but I kept running. Five more and my heart was racing. I ran back to kill another one, but this time after I killed him, the other four ran away.

"Heh, yeah! That's right! Run for the hills wussbags," I yelled at them.

But they weren't running from me, I turned around and saw a U.F.O landing. I, too, ran away. Not because I was scared, because I didn't know what it was, and I wanted to know if it was friendly.

I took cover behind a large rock and watched the ship land. When the engines cut off, I saw the cockpit open and saw a fairly tall fox jump out. He looked at least twenty or twenty-one, he had lime green pants that tucked in to his medium tall boots. He had one kneepad on his left knee, metallic gloves which I guess it's electronic or something because he kept tapping it and the cockpit closed up. He had a white vest with a red ascot around his neck. He also had a backpack (or what I guessed was a backpack), he had brownish-tan-ish fur with a white V from his head to close to his snout.

I got my dagger out and approached him with my dagger kept to my thy, "xocce...te 0ei jfoub Saurian," I asked him.

He looked at me with a very confused look, and then he spoke into his glove,"did you get all that Slippy?"

"He asked if you spoke Saurian," a girl-ish high pitched voice spoke out from his wrist. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you did," I said apologetic. "You speak Cornerian? Does everyone else here speak Cornerian," he asked.

"No, just me, you don't need that dude talking to you through that….thing, just ask me and I'll give it to you without you asking," I told him. (See, Tricky said something in Saurian which I translated to English here)

"Oh, well I'm here to find out what the heck is going on with this place. Do you know," the fox asked me.

"Yeah, but can I get a name or something"

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Fox McCloud, and I lead the elite squadron Star Fox."

'Great, just what I need, more intergalactic help to take Scales down,' I thought.

"My name is Jason, and yes Mr. McCloud, I do know. And will I tell you? No! I won't. Why? Because people like you have came here before and were just taken down somehow. So for your own safety-"

"Wait…what?"

"Look… it's not that I have doubt in you, it's that I don't want to make another friend and-"

"Well then I won't be you friend. Everybody wins! Now," he squatted down to reach my height, "I really, really, need to know what's going on."

"O.K. Fine, an evil dictator named General Scales took out the Spell stones and the Krazoa Spirits out of Krazoa Palace. Now that you know what's going on, go home and tell the dude on your wrist what's going on and get paid. That's why everyone else came."

"Is there anyone else I can talk to?"

"No," I lied, "now you leave General Scales to me. You can find whatever the hell and I'll take care of Scales," I started to walk off.

"Hey, wait! You? You're going to fight Scales? How old is he and are you sure he's not just some playground bully?"

'Oh HELL NO!'

"Playground bully? The freak you think you are? He killed my parents! And you want to say he's a 'playground bully?'"

He looked shocked and said, "I-I'm sorry about your parents…I didn't know-"

"Yeah, whatever! Get lost," I yelled at him and I walked away to find and kill General Scales.

I used the Warp Stone to teleport to Ice Mountain. In my belief, Scales has a hideout there. I found a couple lonely Sharp Claw and took them out.

I decided to take a break and sat down on a large snow-covered rock. I thought about the dream I had the night before and it kind of frightened me. A girl I don't remember acted like she and I liked each other…it was really weird. I thought about how much I knew how I was the only dog on this planet and how the King and Queen took me in as there son. Also, how they never told me I was the same as anyone else. I knew I was different because I was a dog. But something about that dream last night intrigued me. That's not the first time I've had that kind of dream, I dreamed about how my mom would take care of me while I was sick, even though when I dreamed her, she was blurry, same with my dad, he was just as blurry. But that girl was the only one that wasn't…I wonder why…

Anyway, I got there and saw a Sharp Claw sleeping, back against the wall. 'I have enough blood on my hands to last me a week, I'm not going to mess with him,' I thought to myself. I snuck past him and looked around.

I heard a loud snorts and I turned to the sleeping Sharp Claw. I broke a branch off one of the dead trees and kept sharpening it with my dagger until I made it sharp as a tack. He woke up! I stood still to see if he'd just fall back asleep. Unfortunately he got up and saw me! He ran away. I ran after him until I reached a fork in the road.

"You lost? I thought I was supposed to get lost," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Fox. I rolled my eyes and said," ha-ha very funny, oh wait, no it's not. What do you want?"

"I came to find General Scales. I've heard a lot of descriptions and I must say, he sounds like a 'scary dude' to me," he joked," do you know what he looks like?"

I wanted to lie and say I've fought him before but instead I said," no…but when I do, his head is going to be in a lake with his body in a volcano."

"Uh-huh, well, tell me how that works out for you," he said.

"Ahahaha! A child and a fox came to defeat me. 'I've heard a lot of descriptions about you kid, and I must say, you sound like a pest,'" a voice said, mocking Fox.

"Who in the hell…oh, crap," I looked behind me and saw a very tall lizard-alligator thing. All I knew he was some reptile, the first thing I noticed was that he had a large, double bladed hook attached to his left arm and a large, golden sword in his right hand. He wore a green belt just above his waist with a gold symbol in the middle. He had shin guards with knee pads on his knees. He was unique looking when it comes to the other Sharp Claw, which probably meant that there are different classes in the species. He wore a more tribal set of armor that included a red shirt like thing…certainly the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

"Who are you," I asked him.

He seemed shocked and said," you really don't know who I am," he walked up to me," I am your ruler and ruler of Sauria! How can you not know who I am?"

I was really frightened by his height, my height was at his belt," you must be General Scales! You have no right taking over Sauria and no authority to rule. You're just a reject who became angry and took this planet by force instead of respect," I said.

He slapped me with his claws so hard i fell," what do you know? You're just a stupid kid who I have no time to deal with right now," he said walking away. As for me, I picked myself up from the ground and felt the wound on my cheek, just a large scratch. "Get them," he said and disappeared around the corner.

Sharp Claw from left and right came out. They came by the two's then three's then five's. "You ready to have fun," I asked Fox.

"Fun? They're going to kill us! How can that be fun?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An unstable alliance

"Oh, believe me; I've fought these guys a lot. It's actually really fun to pick fights with these guys. Here's what we do, I run around while they chase me. Then you come up behind them and stab them," I explained.

"Can't I just shoot them with this," Fox showed a long staff that looks like it's from here.

"Perfect," I exclaimed," hey, crack heads! Come get me crapholes," I yelled at them, threw a rock at them and ran while Fox ran a different direction.

I kept doing figure 8's and sometimes went in a circle around two boulders. I didn't dare go towards them to knife them, they would've killed me. There were at least thirty of them witch really scared me. Fox took out ten of them and I was running low on energy.

"Hurry Fox," I called to him," I can't keep this up much longer!"

I made the mistake of running a figure eights too many times and eight Sharp Claws went around and got me! I ran back but was trapped between the army. I didn't want to die just standing there and Foxes' shots stopped coming, sometimes, he has to get more gems from energy plants to supply ammo for the staffs' fireballs. I ran up to a couple and knifed them, then retreated backwards. They spared no time to come and get me, they got me to a corner and beat me down till I was on the floor, I heard a yell," hey! Over here," all the sharp claws turned around to Fox," pick on someone your own size!"

They came after Fox while one slammed my head with his club. I was dazed and ready to black out. While Fox was fighting he called to me," Jason! Get your rest! I'll take care of them!" I didn't respond but lay on the floor and blacked out.

When I came to, I saw Fox sitting next to me on a rock, and then I noticed I was lying on a rock too.

"Oh, good, you're alive. You and your strategies suck," he told me.

"W-what? That piece of crap couldn't hold enough ammo and shoots way too slow," I argued.

"Well your welcome, I saved you. If I wasn't here, you would've died or been captured," Fox said," in my opinion, you should wait until you're older to deal with these kinds of things."

"When I'm older? What, you think just because you're the captain or whatever the hell of 'Star Fox', you think you can tell people what to do? I don't th-"

"You know I'm right. You're too young to fight, it's very dangerous and-"

"Let that be my problem. I-"

"Don't you have other parents, like, foster parents or something," Fox asked.

I don't, the King and Queen Earth Walker treat me like a son but they never adopted me. I don't care (yes I do), they love me, care for me, and provide for me. That's all I need, and as they have done that for me, I've done that for them.

"Are you just as scared of Scales as much as I am," I asked Fox," I don't think you are but, I know I am. Your right, I am too young. But, I let the anger and the feeling for revenge get to me. I can wield a knife and dagger but I wish I had a sword…a real sword."

"You're right about one thing, Jason. I'm not supposed to be afraid, yet I am. I mean, did you see how tall he was? But I'm not afraid to fight him anytime," he said.

"How are your parents? I bet your mom's really nice and your dad's really cool," I asked but that seem to hurt him in some way. I could tell that his parents aren't alive either by the look in his eyes. I felt bad for him, although I can't help but wonder who killed his parents or if they just died from old age or something," they're not alive either…are they?" He shook his head and I didn't want to keep the topic going.

There was that awkward silence and I said," we should find and kill Scales, with him out of the way, everything else will be easier, I promise. And I heard he has a Spellstone too!"

"Alright! Let's go! And fast, I don't want to get too far behind," he said and got to his feet.

I did the same and said," alright, you need to beat up some Sharp Claw and get them to reveal information. That's what I always do and it's extremely easy, and they are so gullible. Let's split up and in an hour we'll meet back at Thorntail Hollow."

"Sounds like a plan, see you in an hour," Fox said and ran off. Now, do you really think I want to work with him? I don't, and, I'm going to relax and let him do all the work. If you're thinking 'wow what a little brat' then you're probably right but I didn't want him here in the first place. He has almost no business to be here.

Anyway, I went to Thorntail Hollow to relax. Enjoy the fresh air, and just flat out relax. I eventually fell asleep on the ground because I was looking in the sky wondering what else is out there and who knows, Fox could be a pretty cool guy.

"Jason! Wake up! I have some big news," Fox said while he shook me awake.

"You figure something out," I said sleepily

"Yeah, I know where to find a Spellstone! And apparently two Krazoa Spirits were lost. So here's what we'll do, I'll get and put back the Spellstone," Fox said.

"All right," I yawned,"What do I do? Wait, didn't someone already put all that stuff back?"

"Yeah, I did, but Scales did it again. I thought he died," Fox replied.

'NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING! Oh, wait, I was 10. There's no way the king and queen will let me fight at age 10,' I thought.

"I don't know where to find a Krazoa Spirit so I want you to look for it," Fox demanded.

"All right. I'll ask around," I said, still half asleep.

He ran off and I forced myself to wake up fully. I had to find that Krazoa spirit. Before he went, he gave me one of those metal-electric gloves with that talking thing on the wrist… he only gave me one. I put and noticed it was a communicator or as he called it "phone". He showed me where to call and talk to someone so when he was out of sight I tried it. I pressed his icon (which was a C with what looked like a fox with a wing which was the Star Fox symbol)

"hello," I spoke into it.

"Good to know you figured it out," he said through a small speaker.

I jumped and almost stabbed my arm to shut it off. Knowing how much it would hurt, so I didn't do it. I had to find a Krazoa Spirit. I went looking around everywhere for a hint to where it could be. I bought a map from the Shopkeeper (he's really mean, but when you give him a lot of scarabs, he'll be really nice to you) for fifty scarabs. It showed where all the teleporter were at. I decided to go for the one at Moon Mountain Pass (because I closed my eyes and pick one) and ran for my destination.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**New Everything**

I was on my way to the teleporter, when Scales came.

"Oh, my, are you lost? You shouldn't be here," he chuckled," you think that small blade of yours can defeat me? I don't think so. What makes you think you can take on the Krazoa Spirits power," he asked.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you later. Right now, I'm going to get this Krazoa Spirit and you can't stop me," I said and kept walking to the teleporter.

His sword popped up in front of me to stop me," can't let you do that, Jason."

He used his sword to throw me back. He called out five Sharp Claw and they ran after me. I ran around them and I was back to Scales. He put out his sword again to stop me but I jumped over it and kept running.

"You are making a big mistake," Scales yelled before I teleported but he was too late, I was already gone.

I ended up in a small room with an opening, pillars, and a ladder outside the opening. I climbed up the ladder going two steps at a time. When I got up the really long ladder, there was a pool with two whirlpools in two different places. I swam around both and when I got to the surface there was a blazing fire in front of a rock climb. 'Oh great, how am I supposed to get around this,' I asked myself,' oh forget this,' I jumped on the other side and found another pool, but drained. I looked back and there was a red button on a stone up high. I used my dagger to cut a rock out of the pillar and threw it at the button. I hit it on my first try…O.K. fifth try, I'm thirteen, give me a break. The water rose up and I swam across to the other side. To be honest, I can't swim, but I held on to the ledge and used that to keep my head up above water. But then, there was a giant jellyfish thing. I did my best to avoid it and went around the corner. There was a large room with a very, very, narrow board from where I was standing to across the room. 'There's nothing to it,' I thought, but then when I stepped on the board there was a shot of fire in front of me.

"HOLY SH- what was that," I exclaimed," oh forget this! I'm not going to risk getting burned to death and show Fox I really am too young to do this mission."

I jumped up the ledge and made my way around the pillars. I saw the Krazoa Spirit behind a large gate. I knew what this meant; I looked up and saw another red button. I did the same thing last time and this time it took me 3 tries and the gate opened.

I finally walked through the final gate to the Krazoa Spirit. It looked like some sort of octopus. It glowed with purple energy that you can feel when you enter the room. I couldn't help but feel like it was looking at me as if it was sorry for me.

I could imagine it saying," are you lost?" or," you are simply too young to take this test" or something along those lines.

I walked up to it and stared at it for a couple seconds until it said," Hello, are you sure you are able to take my test?"

Its mouth never moved and I could here his voice in my head.

"Tch, hell yeah I'm ready! What? You think just because I'm a kid I can't handle anything?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life!"

"O.K. this test is the test of combat. Prove your worth in combat by defeating all the Sharp Claw within the time limit. I'll help you a little, you have three and a half minuets to defeat ten Sharp Claw. If you want, I could make them all regular one's with no shield and one club."

"No! No holding back! We go all out!"

"Alright," the Krazoa Spirit said still unsure and disappeared," ready…..go."

As soon as he said "go" five Sharp Claw spawned. I got my dagger ready and set to fight. There were three with no shield, little armor, and one club. The other two were extremely tall, green scales, a lot of armor, shield, and a huge club! I've never seen one up close before, it really scares me. The three regulars I can beat with no problem, so I ran a rape train but the big and tall ones were way too fast! I had to run on all fours (run on both hands and both feet) which I don't like. It feels degrading so I only do it in emergencies.

I ran back to knife one but got "wind milled."(Go to my profile for the definition). I fell down but got straight back up to run away again.

I was dazed and my vision was blurry, I was getting exhausted, and I had a minuet and thirty seconds left and I only defeated four Sharp Claw troops. I had to do something. I ran back, knifed as much as I could before going down. In the process, I managed to take two more Sharp Claw soldiers. I needed 4 more troops with one minuet and fifteen seconds left. They all kept beating me down for two more seconds before they disappeared. I felt the pain of spikes and hard rocks on my back but a little bit later, I felt better.

I got up and looked around, I was still in the test room but the Krazoa Spirit and the Spirit was in the middle.

"Don't say it, I'll just try again," I told it.

"No, you will just go down again. Let me help you, I heard what you are going through and I do not do this much but I want to help you," he told me.

"Help me how? Making me older? That's not what I need."

"I will give you a new blade with my power charged in it. Hold out your hand and when you feel something, close your fists," he told me.

I did as he said and I felt rubber. I closed my fist and grabbed a grip. The rest of the sword magically formed from grip to the end. It was a basic broad sword with nothing special about its design.

He showed me a lot of techniques but he told me to keep how to do it, a secret. There were some I can say, like the boomerang. It's really simple, all I have to do is throw it like a boomerang and it comes back to me. No matter how I catch it, I will always catch it by the grip with no recoil. He said there were a lot of special attacks I could do but I'm not allowed to tell anything until I actually use it. He also gave me a new outfit (over my old one until I switch) it was a modern, soldier's outfit. With this outfit on, I could equip my newly acquired sword on my back. The Krazoa Spirit also told how to put my sword away when weapons weren't allowed. He told me I can focus my mind to put it away, when I need it again I can focus again to get it back out. He said when I get the hang of it, I won't need to focus anymore, and I could do it subconsciously.

He put me back to the teleporter where I entered and had to go back to the Krazoa Spirit so I can take the test again and this time, I defeated 5 Sharp Claw troops within thirty seconds of the test. To be honest, I got pretty excited, I mean, that's the fastest I've ever taken out Sharp Claw. I ran a rape train of the last five Sharp Claw and I used the boomerang technique to take them out. But the Sharp Claw in front of the line blocked it with his shield, so it came back to me with no damage done. I kept the rape train going and the big, huge guy with the shield was the only reason why I haven't completed the challenge yet. So I decided to try a different approach, I ran up to him, he was ready to block any attack I will make, I used his shield to jump over him and got him in the back. Another problem was, as soon as I did that, all the Sharp Claw was all around me. I held up the flat part of my blade to block thirty percent of the attacks made. The other seventy percent hit me. I used another technique; I spun around really fast with my sword held out, like a tornado. I took all four Sharp Claw out with two spins.

I had sixty seconds left when I completed the challenge.

I received the Krazoa Spirit and he told me," with me inside you, you can do more things with your sword. I will not tell you what, but when the time comes, listen to what I say to accomplish the new moves. Also, as long as you live and as long as I have enough energy, I shall provide energy to the planet through you."

And with that, I left the test room with my newly acquired Krazoa Spirit.

"Fox! Fox," I called. I met up with him at Cape Claw.

"Jason, did you put the Krazoa Spirit back and why do you still have it," Fox said as he walked up to me.

"He said he can put the planet back together as long as I'm alive. Isn't that awesome? How'd you know I still have it," I asked.

"You're eyes, they're purple. I got the Spell Stone and put it back. The guardian wasn't too hard to beat, although it ate me. Hey, you got a new outfit," Fox said.

"Yeah! And a new sword," I replied and got out my new sword," pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah, that looks awesome. O.K. I got put the Spell Stone back so that leaves 3 more, right? You go and get one and I'll go get one, then we'll both go get the last one. Got it?"

"Yeah, let's get going."

"You need to head over to Cloud Runner Fortress and your friend needs to go to Walled City," the Krazoa Spirit told me.

"Fox, can you fly me to Cloud Runner Fortress? Then you need to go to Walled City," I told Fox.

"How do you know all this?"

"My Krazoa Spirit told me, so can you?"

"Yeah but I need to find the gate keepers first."

"Don't worry about the gates, I know who they are. Just go in and the Krazoa Spirit can open the gates," I said and we ran off to Thorntail Hollow to get Foxes' ship…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Cloud Runner Fortress**

Not only did the Krazoa Spirit open the gate for me, I asked King Earth Walker. I have not been to Cloud Runner Fortress in a while, but from what I remember, I am not supposed to talk to any Cloud Runners. However, I do it anyway; in fact, I am friends with Queen Cloud Runner. That is supposed to be a secret.

Fox dropped me off and when he left, I ran to find the Queen. Maybe she knows a thing or two. I ran in the fortress and found Scales choking the Queen!

"Where is the fox," he yelled.

"He'll find you, and take you out. Just like he did before," she said with the gasps of air allowed.

'Good answer,' I thought. I ran up to the front and called, "hey jack hole! Are you looking for someone? I know not me but I do know where Fox is. Let's face facts here. Fox will take you out again and you know it. I don't even know why you try," I cleverly said.

"Why do you fight me? You and I both know you are going to lose. I don't even know why you try," he mocked.

"Huh, you beat me? Yeah, that'll be the day," I said and got my sword. He sent out five, regular, Sharp Claw troops. "Is that all? I can take these guys out in one shot," I said.

"Don't get too cocky, you little pest. Soon, I will be dancing on your grave. Besides, I already got the Spell Stone. I know how much you want it so I'll hold onto it until you prove to me you are worthy of my time," Scales said and disappeared as well as the Sharp Claw in front of me.

I ran up to the Queen and asked," you highness, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, but you and Fox need to keep your guards up. General Scales is unpredictable," she said with the gentlest voice.

"Yes, my Queen," I said and bowed.

"Jason, I've already told you. You do not have to bow, and I will help you in finding General Scales. If we find him, we can find that Spell Stone. Hop on my back and we will search the Fortress," she said and I got on her back and she flew off.

"So, has anything new besides the Sharp Claw," I asked her.

"I'm sorry, Jason, there is no time for small talk. We have to find that Spell Stone before General Scales can go any further," she said.

"Oh. I do not think we will find him in the air. Here, set me down and I'll look low and you look high, that way, he can't escape without someone seeing him," I said and she landed, let me down and flew off.

I kept walking until I reached the edge of the city, from there; it was a long way down to Sauria. At the edge, I found a ladder. When I went down, I found a door straight across from where the bottom of the ladder.

"I found something," I called for the Queen. It took a couple seconds for her to appear, she stayed airborne and I said," that door, can you open it?"

"I highly doubt it, but I could try," she said.

"All right, and I'll try busting it down," I said and made my way over to the door. I drew my sword out and kept slashing and bashing it but I could not bust it down. Therefore, I let the Queen try. She flew with extreme speed and hit the door, it sounded painful by the way she hit the door with a loud BOOM!

I kept asking her if she was all right but the tone of her voice she answered with, I could tell she wasn't too hurt. Then, I had an idea. I climbed on her back and we got away from the door. When we were far from the door, she sped to the door and threw me ahead. I spun around spinning like a drill. The speed is what kept me from falling.

I finally made a hole through the door and I fell through. The Queen came to the front of the door and used the hole to communicate with me," Jason, are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said and got up.

"I am afraid this is as far as I can go. I cannot help you from this point. Good luck," the Queen said and flew away.

I looked around and it looked like a tomb desert. There were sand and lighted candles all over the place. I passed a fan but it was not on, so I took a candle and kept walking. There was a long ladder down and I dropped the candle. The candle lit the way while I slide down the ladder. The ladder was broken off so I had to jump down. It was only a five-foot drop so I did not get hurt too bad. There were two doors at the bottom.

I had the hope-I-don't-pick-the-wrong-door-that-leads-to-death feeling so I said," eeny-miney-moe, catch the- this one," and picked the left door (because I'm left handed) and kept walking down the hall.

I turned the corner and found General Scales and four Sharp Claw troops in a large room. I walked in there and said," so, are you guys planning on taking me?"

"You're going to hell if you try to mess with my plans again. So you should just go home and cry to the Queen because 'there was a bad man who beat me up, mommy,' he said.

"Hey dipshit, she's not my mom and I won't go down this time," I said and drew my sword.

"Oh really? Care to wager on that," Scales asked in a sarcastic tone and drew his sword.

The Sharp Claw troops were ready to fight too," can you please get your little ballerinas to get to class or something," I said.

"Why? Are you afraid of getting killed by 'ballerinas?'"

I found the insult in that and said," no, no, I guess they can stay. They just want some punishment I guess."

He picked one up and threw it at me! I had two options: dodge it or kill it airborne. I decided to dodge it and looked to see how far he went. I looked back and it landed 20 feet away.

In my mind, I was thinking,' damn!' but what I said was," what drug are you on?"

I charged at him while the remaining three Sharp Claw soldiers stayed back.

I attempted to jab the tip of my blade into his upper body but he deflected and he kicked me in the stomach three feet back. I ran after him again but only got halfway there as he ran up to me and swiped his sword. I tried blocking it but missed the trajectory of the swing and he made a slash on my right arm. I used the recoil as a potential strike boost to power my shot. I aimed for his legs so I can combo slash up, like an uppercut. He blocked it to make me staggered so I was vulnerable to any shot. In my opinion, he read my mind and did the exact thing I was about to do. In doing so, I went airborne, he jumped up high to spike me back down and I crashed through the concrete ground.

My whole body ached as I got up. "Is that all you got," I asked with pain in my voice.

"What am I doing," Scales said as he withdrew his sword," I am wasting my time toying with you. You're not even worthy enough to be in my presence," with that, he turned around and miraculously became invisible! The other Sharp Claw got on the ski bikes and drove off with the Spell Stones.

I limped over to a ski bike and got on; I should've done it more carefully because the strike to my leg stilled ached. Another problem was; I have never ridden a ski bike so I had a lot of trouble keeping my balance. I hit the accelerator (I figured that out by squeezing, stomping, kicking almost anywhere I could) and raced after them.

I figured I wouldn't be able to catch them, but I couldn't hurt to try. Therefore, what happened was, as soon as I went about six feet of where I started, I fell off and the bike went on without me and exploded by hitting a wall.

"Great, a thirteen year old kid drives a ski bike and completely screws it up….Fox is going to kill me," I scolded myself," and they have a Spell Stone. Yeah, 'I won't go down this time' says I can beat him. What I should've said was,' I fucking suck at this and should just go home,'" I walked out feeling discouraged (obviously) and kept grumbling as I headed back to report to the queen.

I took a long walk out of the Fortress and as soon as I exited the gate, everyone started cheering and there was confetti everywhere. I HATED seeing this, being I didn't recover the Spell Stones.

"Thank you so much, Jason. You single-handedly ran all Sharp Claw out of the Fortress," the King Cloudrunner congratulated me.

"Thanks but-"

"Did you retrieve the Spell Stone," the Queen asked me.

I looked her dead in the eyes and knew I couldn't lie and said," no, he got away with it."

As soon as I said," no," the smiles from the King and Queen Cloudrunners' faces vanished within a split-second.

"What," the King and Queen said in unison. When the rest of the Cloudrunners saw that the King and Queen were unhappy all the cheering stopped and the last bits of confetti fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I was overrun by Sharp Claw and Scales helped them out," I lied. "Come to think of it, I should've run a rape train…," I told myself. "But, I'll get it back! I swear on the Krazoa Spirits!"

"How could you let them escape? This is unacceptable," the King yelled.

"Here, Fox and I will track him down and get it back. I even have a full-out plan ready," I tried to calm them down. "Fox," I called on my communicator.

"Jason! Did you get the Spell Stone," Fox asked.

"Oh man, this is going to be a long day for me…."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not giving up

"Okay, here's what happened, the Queen and I busted down a door. I went in but the Queen could not go with me so what I did was I kept walking and I found Scales and some Sharp Claw were there. I challenged General Scales and I tried to fight him but he countered one of my attacks and he basically walked away saying how fighting me was a waste of time and-"

"No, what basically happened was you covering up because you got you ass kicked and they got away with the Spell Stone," Fox summarized.

"What? No! Wait, how do you know," I asked.

"The story was already going bad from the beginning, 'you had to bust the door down,' obviously you weren't successful in getting to him the first time. I'm on my way to get you and I have an ACTUAL Spell Stones."

"Jason, we are very disappointed with you. You shouldn't be out here fighting General Scales. You could get killed," the Queen Cloud Runner scolded.

After a couple minuets of hearing the Queen Cloudrunner run her mouth, Fox arrived in his Arwing. He got out and talked to the Queen. He asked her to fly me down to Thorntail Hollow and him there; she agreed and told me to get on. I knew where this was going, I knew she was going to gripe me out some more on how I was too young for this kind of stuff and what really made me mad; she was just about to celebrate that I got the Spell Stone and that is just as dangerous.

"You know you really messed up. Fox may never let you do a mission again," the Queen said.

"I know, I guess I had the confidence to try it and failed. Just, getting a new sword really pumped me up," I responded.

"Look, Jason, I know how sensitive you are, so I won't start yelling. However, I know you too well to know that you're upset for failing Fox. Tell me I'm wrong." "I hate to say it… but you're right. Although, I am NOT that sensitive," I argued.

The Queen chuckled and said," Jason, yes you are. Here," she said landing in Thorntail," is your drop off."

I thanked her and she flew off. I turned around and saw Fox.

"Look, thanks for trying. But you should leave this to the professionals," Fox said.

"Uhhh…O.K. I almost had it. You don't know; you weren't there. Like it or not this is not your planet and I'm helping. If I die, let that be my problem, not yours," I argued.

"You're right; if you die it won't be my problem. Think about the people who love and care about you; it'll be their problem. For their sake and yours, please stay out of the way," Fox said and left.

As for me, I walked back to the King and Queen Earthwalker to report them the news," Jason," the Queen started.

"It wasn't my fault! O.K. technically it was, but I swear, I did everything I could to chase them," I responded," and I'm going to show Fox that I can handle myself just fine. I know my limits and I'm willing to break them if it means saving the planet."

"Don't worry, Jason, we know Fox will get that Spell Stone back-"

"Ugh, Fox will save this, Fox will do that, DOES ANYONE NOT THINK I CAN HELP," I shouted angrily and interrupting the Queen," sorry, just really annoys me that no one believes in me. I won't let that stop me; I know I can beat General Scales. Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise I won't die trying," I ran off.

"Wait, Jason," the King called but I ignored him.

For a King and Queen, they really go easy on me with the royalty thing. I guess it's because they know how sensitive I am too. I can't wait to find Scales! The problem is where would he be?

"Hey, Fox," I called through my communicator.

"What? Didn't I tell you to go home," he said, irritated.

"Get bent. I'm helping, if you don't like it then that's not my problem. You find the Spell Stone yet?"

"Yeah and I'm trying to fight here. Meet me at Cape Claw to come and 'help' me. I have a blaster ready for you," Fox said and I raced to Cape Claw.

"Hey, I'm here," I said and was surprised at what I saw.

Fox was swimming to the shore and he had the HUGGEST rape train I have ever seen! There were more Sharp Claw fighters chasing him at the shore. If he keeps going like this, he'll go down. I couldn't let that happen so I ran down there to take some Sharp Claw out.

"Fox, Are you alright," I asked after I took care of ten troops.

"Yeah, here," he said and handed me a blaster," thanks.

"No problem, I need all the Sharp Claw to be behind us, I'll take them out from there," I said taking the blaster.

"Why, what are you going to do," Fox asked.

"You'll see, the Krazoa Spirit is telling me what to do right now so we must follow his orders."

After running together around the Cape Claw area, we had what seemed over one hundred Sharp Claw troops and it seemed there were no more on its way. Therefore, Fox and I got a good amount of distance away from the crowd,

"Okay, now what," Fox asked.

"Stand back," I said and pointed the tip of my sword to the horde of Sharp Claw. The tip of my blade turned into large cannon and glowed with Krazoa energy. I used up all my energy to fire the cannon and it sent a massive wave of purple energy. It held up for four seconds and then shut down, returning it to normal. As for me, I passed out due exhaustion.

When I came to, I saw Fox over me, waiting.

"Hey, good to see it wasn't suicide. Damn that was a huge blast," Fox said.

"W-what, shut up, you're welcome if I get them all," I asked sleepily.

"Yeah, you killed them all with one stone. Here," Fox tossed me a dumpledang pod," eat, you're probably hungry after that impressive display. If you can do that without fainting, you can defiantly defeat Scales with one blow."

"No, I'm not using that. If I'm going to fight Scales, I'm going to destroy him without one-shot one-kill," I replied.

"Come on, we need to re-think our strategy and how to find Scales. Let's go to The Great Fox."

"Yeah, alright, let's go, "I responded really excited because I get to meet a real life famous squadron! I hope I don't screw up; this is awesome!

"You seem really happy about that you are isolated on this planet and probably never heard of Andross, care to explain."

"From what I remember from the past was that I had a Star Fox nightlight when I was littler."

Fox started laughing and I said," what? I also know how famous you guys are."

"And you can't remember who your own parents were or your home planet," Fox replied. "Shut up, and hurry up and take me to the Great Fox," I said with joy.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I meet Star Fox**

Fox told me to get in his so-called 'Arwing' (Foxes' space ship) so we could head up to The Great Fox. I didn't say a WORD the ride up there; I was afraid of saying something stupid. I was excited and INSANELY nervous, I felt like I was going to vomit. The only types of people I've seen is dinosaurs, seeing others are really nerve breaking.

"You okay," Fox said as we were landing at the landing pad.

"I don't know," I muttered," I kind of feel queasy."

"Don't worry; you guys are going to get along fine. We're here to think of a strategy and to find the Spell Stone, "Fox said and started laughing witch kind of made me mad.

We took an elevator to the main room. When it opened, I dropped my jaw in amazement. It had a lot of weird computer stuff I honestly can't explain. There were five or six chairs, one for each member. I was in shock by all the computer screens and buttons.

"Welcome back, Fox," said a tall robot. His voice was robotic like something you see in a movie," did you succeed your mission?"

Fox looked at me and said," not yet, I came back to rethink a plan."

"Hey, Fox, who's the kid," a voice said from behind us.

"Yeah, we're all waiting for you and you bring back a kid," a high-pitched voice said.

I turned around and saw a toad, a blue bird, a blue fox (I think), and an old rabbit.

"Oh, look you guys are scaring him," the blue fox said and walked up to me. She kneeled down to reach my height and asked," my name is Krystal, Foxes' wife. What is your name?"

"Jason," I said shyly.

"Oh, look guys, he's so cute," she cooed.

I don't care who you are I don't like anyone calling me "cute."

"I'm not cute," I said witch probably made me seem cuter.

"Come on, Krystal," the blue bird said," don't baby him," he turned to me and said," what's up? I'm Falco Lombardi, ace pilot. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Slippy, pilot and engineer of all things technology," the big, short frog said.

"Hello there, youngster, I'm Peppy Hare. Unfortunately, I'm a retired pilot. But I still love to hang out with the team," the old hare said.

I shook all their hands as I met them. I have to be honest, shaking their hand made me even more nervous. I really wanted to see another German Sheppard, yet alone another dog.

"Okay team, I'm heading back to Sauria. Keep Jason here," Fox said and started to walk off.

"What? What about the strategy," I yelled.

"Yeah, the strategy is you stay here and not get killed; and I go fix the planet a second time," Fox said.

I ran in front of the elevator to stop him and said," no! I'm helping my planet whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, Fox, let the kid help you out. I let you save your planet when it was in danger," a voice said behind me. I guess the elevator opened and I didn't even notice.

I turned around and saw a strange fellow. He had a pointed snout and pointed ears. It looked like he had karate headgear on but holes so his ears go out. He had orange eyes and a yellow body. He had some sort of spike on his chest and backhands.

"What's 'sup? I'm Lucario. Honestly, kid, I can see you and me getting along just fine."

The weirdest thing about him was that I could here him talk but his mouth wasn't moving. His mouth still made expressions like smiles and junk but he didn't open his mouth.

"My name is Jason," I replied.

"You're probably wondering what species I'm from. See, kid, I don't belong in this dimension. I'm a Pokemon, and I really can't wait to show you what it's like in my world," Lucario eagerly said.

"So are you wearing clothes," I asked feeling wrong for asking.

"Nah, bro, Pokemon don't wear clothes unless their trainer makes them."

**A/N: Lucarios' story coming soon. Please no questions on how Lucario got there.**

"First off, 'you letting me help my planet' thing never happened and look, Lucario, he can't help because he's just a kid. He could get killed," Fox protested.

"Fine," he turned to me and whispered," if you need help, just say my name; I'll be there in a split second," he looked at Fox again," don't worry, he's got me. You know what I'm capable of, Fox."

There was an awkward silence and Fox broke it by saying," Okay, only because I know Lucario will keep you safe. Lucario, meet me at Thorntail and take Jason."

"No, prob. bro! Let's go Jason," he said and took my wrist.

"Hey, what are you-" I asked but we disappeared and about half a second later we appeared at Thorntail.

"Alright, broski, don't forget what I said. Call me anytime you're in trouble. See you later," Lucario said and disappeared.

I waited a couple of minuets for Fox to arrive and sat down. I stood up as he was landing. When he was finally ready and set to go.

"Where's Lucario," Fox asked me.

"I don't know, he did-"

"Sorry, Fox, I forgot you wanted to meet me here. So what's the plan, man," Lucario asked.

"Okay, as I was coming here I saw a ton of Sharp Claw warriors at Cape Claw. I think that's where Scales might be. Therefore, Jason, you and Lucario go there and distract them. I'll find a way to swipe the Spell Stone from them," Fox organized.

"You know I could just teleport there, take everyone out with one blow and get it back, but that wouldn't be fun, now would it," Lucario said.

Fox sighed and said," okay, at least just teleport us there."

"Alright, alright, fine. Let's go," Lucario said and warped us to Cape Claw.

**A/N: Short chapter, I'm sorry about that. Anyway remember; please don't ask about Lucario. His story is coming up when I get the chance. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Awww yeah! Finally finished! I would like to apologize for the wait, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

**A Spell Stone Full of Questions**

Lucario teleported us in between the two large boulders and had to leave to help his trainer.

"You ready to do this," I asked.

"You ready to try and not die," Fox laughed and gave me a headset.

I just rolled my eyes and spawned my sword," did you want to think of a strategy first?"

"Just don't get killed and if you see Scales, run. Don't try fighting him again," Fox advised and the both of us ran to the battlefield.

There were almost countless Sharp Claw to think about, as soon as I was in range, I started swinging. The Krazoa Spirit helped out too by forcing me to swing my sword behind me to cover my flank. He even told me to hold my palm facing out to a group of Sharp Claw and shot a small blast of Krazoa energy. Unfortunately, it left some sort of hole in my palm because it was bleeding and was excruciating. Fox also covered my six by shooting any ambush behind me.

I was getting too tired, too fast. I could feel my sword get heavier (which should be impossible considering the Krazoa Spirit always adjust it to a comfortable weight) and I knew I was slowing down.

"Hey Fox, I could use a breather over here," I cried.

"Sorry, my gun keeps jamming. Run away and I'll keep the shooting when I get my gun fixed."

I did what I was told (despite all the protest in my mind) and made a small circle of Sharp Claw. I was so tired that I had to run on all fours, which I hate. I could feel their steps just inches away from my heels and getting closer. Fox kept killing the Sharp Claw closest to me and I had to jump over their bodies until they disappeared (I am assuming they're being teleported back to their base to be healed or revived) as I made more circles.

After about five minuets of running around on the beach, the last Sharp Claw fell and so did I. "What the hell took you so long," I asked in between breaths, I was exhausted.

"I told you, my gun was jamming. Nah, I figured you needed the exercise," Fox joked as he stood over me.

"You suck. Get me a dumple dang pod," I commanded and ate it when Fox brought it to me from a nearby tree.

"I'm going back to the ship to get more ammo, stay here and don't go anywhere. If you see Scales, run and don't fight," Fox ordered and left.

Of course when he was out of sight, I waited a few minutes and went exploring. There could be the Spell Stone somewhere.

I went up to the Krazoa head and walked in. I found General Scales walking out of the entrance of the Ocean Force Point Temple with the Spell Stone in hand and two large Sharp Claw wielding a huge club and shield.

He gave the Spell Stone to one of his guards and said to me," you seem to be everywhere huh?"

I did half of what Fox told me," yup, just here, relaxing. You know, stealing is wrong. Don't worry, I'll keep this our little secret and I'm sure you don't want to go through all that trouble putting the Spell Stone back, so I'll do it."

He drew his sword," if you defeat me, I'll give it to you." I didn't want to fight because then Fox would get mad. I stood there. "What's wrong? You fear the pain because the last beating was so bad? I won't beat you so hard this time."

That got me pissed at the moment, I wanted to slice his head off but I kept my cool. I had to change the topic to keep him from advancing.

"Why'd you do it," I asked. The question I've wanted to know for years.

"So that the whole planet of Sauria will be begging me, the great and powerful General Scales, for mercy when the-"

"No. Not that," I interrupted; he seemed shocked that I did that. "Why did you kill my parents?"

Scales just smirked evilly and said," I'm sure you'll find out someday." He turned around and was walking away.

"No! Tell me NOW! You must have a very good reason why you did it so why," I yelled.

He turned around and walked towards me," why would you like to know so badly? I want to see your reaction when you remember everything."

That was it; I spawned my sword out of pure rage. Why would he do this to _me _especially? No, there had to be a specific reason. "TELL ME DAMMIT!"

I rushed at him, despite what Fox said, I needed to know why he would kill my parents. I jumped and forced a slash downward, which Scales just back stepped.

That's when Fox stepped in," Jason! What the hell did I say?"

I turned and looked at Fox," SHUT UP! You don't understand! You won't understand! As long as he lives, I won't be happy!" I just got a crazy idea, "You...you never believed I could beat Scales!" I pointed my sword at Fox and moved away from Scales and Fox, making a triangle. I didn't know what I was thinking but… no, I knew exactly what I was thinking. If I can get Fox to believe I can take care of myself, he won't worry about me so much and would want my help. "What if I beat both of you? Then you'll believe... you too," I yelled at Scales.

"Jason, are you crazy," Fox exclaimed. "Fighting me won't change anything. Plus if you can't beat Scales, what makes you think you're going to beat him AND me?"

"Only one way to find out," I said and I rushed Fox.

"Ahaha! This is hularious," Scales' laughed, making me stop and turn to him.

"What's so funny?"

"You think you can beat the both of us! That is the saddest thing I have heard all week! A thirteen year old kid against an adult? Just stop trying! Hahaha," Scales laughed, disappeared, and left.

"So...you were going to make me believe," Fox joked.

"Shut up...," I said, very discouraged. I put my sword away and walked to Thorntail Hollow.

When I got there, it was raining. 'Great. Nothing like the weather to match your mood,' I thought.

I followed the river back and sat behind a waterfall. It's a beautiful spot: a good view the smell of a waterfall, and a comfy wall to lean back on.

I was depressed; Scales was right. For the first time in my life, I agreed with him. I am a bratty thirteen year old boy who can bearly wield a sword. I mean, come on; what kind of threat would I pose to guys like Fox and Scales?

"Why do you doubt yourself," the Krazoa Spirit asked me in my head. He was obviously reading my mind.

"Because Scales is right. You should just go, I am wasting your time. I'll get revenge when I'm like, twenty, or something."

"You may not have that kind of time. Trust in these words: as long as you have me, you can beat anyone."

"So how come I didn't beat Scales?"

"It is your lust for vengence that drives you. If you truly wanted him gone for the sake of the planet then things may have been differnt."

"Thanks Krazoa for the advice," I said feeling alot better. I got up and went to find Fox.

**A/N: Thanks for reading (this isn't over) but I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to write these faster. Check my profile for updates!**


End file.
